Vampire In Love
by LonelyFanWriter
Summary: Lucy's parents died from a house fire, leaving her in the hands of Sting and Rogue, two of the original vampires. But what happens when she goes to Fairy High and meet new and strange people? And when she rescues a pink headed boy? Nalu,Gruvia,most of the other ships!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! I dont own fairy tail but i wish i did! This is short because its the first chapter...sorry about that. But still, please enjoy.**

Natsu's POV

-10 years ago-

Rain plummeted the window of the eight year old as I waited for my father to come into my room; I wanted him to read me the story of the Vampires and the Hunters, my favorite.

Igneel opened the door and walked up to my bed, he ruffled my pink hair before lying down next to me and reading the book cover.

"Again?" Igneel said with wide eyes, having already read this book to his son many times before. I nodded my head and opened to the first page for him to start.

Lucy POV

The night was rainy as my mom, Layla, opened my door and settled at the foot of my bed. The eight year old gave her the biggest puppy dog eyes my brown orbs could make and held out the book about Vampires, my favorite bed time story.

I watched as mom slowly caved in before she threw her hands into the air and said: "Fine!" She jumped beside me and tucked my blond hair behind my ear. Then she tickle attacked me, causing me to erupt into a fit of giggles, and started reading.

Layla and Igneel's POV

When the earth was still new, before Adam and Eve were made, and before Lucifer was kicked out of heaven, they both made the first animals and beings, the vampires.

The vampires were prosperous for many generations. Then, when Lucifer was kicked out, God labeled them the Demons Creations and thought of ways to create a better half of the vampires. These were called the vampire hunters, they were fast, strong, and lived longer than the average human. Their mission was to protect the first humans from the vampires, who were thought to have the ability to change others into their own kind.

This was not true until Lucifer gave them fangs and made then thirst for blood. He made it so biting a human and giving them vampires' blood could change any human into a vampire.

The population of vampires grew as the human population grew, with the help of the vampire hunters they killed rogue vampires who didn't abide by their rules. Soon a whole war broke out, the vampires in Germany against the vampire hunters in all the other states. Humans fueled the war by joining sides with the vampires and the hunters and calling it the First World War.

As the war came to an end, the vampires and the hunters made a treaty to never bite/attack a human again, only to drink from blood bags and blood tablets the hunter and vampire scientists created. The code name of the treaty was actually the treaty that ended the human world war and put Germany into a debt they couldn't wish to pay off.

After this the vampires and the hunters lived in peace, until the Second World War happened and they had to kill the vampire rebel leader, Adolf Hitler, who murdered millions of Jews, hunters, and other monsters together. Only this time, the other monsters joined sides with the hunters to kill him, only for him to disappear into history.

They closed their books and looked into their children's faces and only saw amazement and excitement in their eyes. Shaking their heads, they wished their angels goodnight and closed their doors. Looking at the cover of the book, they both thought how could a story be this close to the truth, before going to their own beds and sleep.

-10 years later-

Lucy POV

I woke up and flung myself out of the sweaty bed in fright before looking around and realizing it was only a memory or a dream…whatever you call it when you relive your past in your sleep. I looked at the clock and sighed with exhaustion seeing it was only 12:00 at night.

Jumping back into my bed, I laid down and tried to think about my dream before it slipped away, not that it could seeing that it was a dream about the night my parents died…

It took place 9 years ago, at almost the exact same time. The reason I know this is because it was a full moon and it was halfway to the horizon. My mom was going to bring me something from across the room when a crash and a slam was heard from downstairs. My dad came upstairs to where my mom was already starting to climb out the window with me on her back.

He whispered something to her and they both looked at me before they ran downstairs, telling me to climb down and hide in the nearby forest. I obediently climbed down the two story building and ran to the cover of the trees, crying the whole way before a big boom made me turn around.

The house was on fire, with my parents still in it.

I stood there in shock and terror. How did the fire start? The last image playing throw my head was me watching the scalding fire rage on in silence.

I blinked, it all disappeared and I was in my bed once more. Why can't I forget that night… why do I have to relive my past, I yawned. I settled under the covers and fell asleep, wishing for sweeter dreams then last time.

 **I had to type all this from my ipod (and more) and thats why i haven't posted this story yet! i'll try to post every week but then again, i have a crazy week ahead of me! review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm adding this on the same day but i hope you enjoy!**

?'s POV

I smirked as I ran through the forest effortlessly, not caring once as the rain matted my spikey blond hair down to my forehead. Sometimes being an immortal had its perks; I could run fast enough so no one could see me, hear and see from 20 miles away, and probably lift 5 whales if I had to.

But it also had its downsides, like my hunger for blood, and being immortal… my thoughts wandered as I ran. Immortal… 145 years of outliving my friends… outliving my family… and never looking a day older than 18 all the time.

I sighed, I'll never be able to see her again… the only one who made my cold heart warm once more… I stopped running and closed my eyes for a second to imagine what she would do right now. Silver white hair, perfect and sweet personality and body, she would have soaked jeans and a blue t-shirt. She would say, "Sting, why are we running and getting SOAKED in the forest?" then she would laugh and run ahead of me.

I smiled at the memory, my unused muscles ached as I used them. My vision disappeared as the smell of smoke hit my nose. A fire? In the forest?

I started running towards the smell, someone must be in trouble. I might not be batman but I can save a few people thanks to my speed and strength. I could hear and feel the heat of the flames now, I stopped when I entered a grassy clearing and was baffled at what I saw.

A two story house was on fire, their were no screams as the fire raged on, not bothered by the rain at all. As I started to walk towards the house I heard a sniff come from across the clearing. Must be the person who set fire to the house, or it could be a survivor.

I ran along the tree line, making sure to keep out of sight from whoever was here. I jumped over a log and came face to face with a small blond child. We both stared at each other, both of us too shocked and scared to ask the first question.

Finally she asked the question I couldn't say, "W-w-who are you?" she whispered, her brown eyes wide and filled with terror. _This must be her house._ I thought as I looked around, _But where are her parents?_

As if reading my mind, she started crying and stuttered between sobs: "M-m-my mother told me t-t-to climb out of the window w-when dad came up and just s-s-started at me."

 _Her parents must be in the house still then._ I sighed because I already knew how this was going to end thanks to my soft heart. I kneeled so I was eye level with her, "What's your name?" I whispered.

"L-Lucy H-Heartfilia." She sniffed, her tears completely hidden from the rain. Then I said what I knew I was going to say. "Well, Lucy, how about I take care of you? I have a warm home, an awesome roommate, and I have a kitty who loves company." Usually most kids would say no, but Lucy looked at her house and then stared into my eyes.

After what felt like an eternity, she finally wiped her dry eyes and held my hand. "OK." She said, her voice full of happiness and excitement. _What have I done…_

-The present-

I sighed as I heard a bump above my room. _She must be dreaming of that night again,_ I thought and got out of bed. I pulled on some baggy pants and walked past my roommates, Rogue's, door. I stretched my arms a little as I made my way to my adopted daughter's door.

I opened the door and looked at the bed, it moved as Lucy slept and dreamed. Hopefully a happier dream then the one she's been having a lot. I sighed and sat down at the edge of her bed to watch her for a little bit.

Every year she gets older and older, never questioning why me and Rogue don't age or grow grey hairs. I smiled and moved one of her long blond strands of hair from her cheek. A meow came from behind me as my red cat, Lector, and Rogue's green spotted cat, Frosch, walked into the room.

They both jumped up, curled up around Lucy, and purred as they got comfortable and slept. My thoughts wandered to when I first brought Lucy here as I stared t her and our cats sleeping forms…

-9 years ago-

I felt slow as I walked through the forest, Lucy was on my back and barely keeping her eyes open as we inched our way through the underbrush. The forest never felt so big when I was running at full speed, but at a humans pace? It seemed never ending.

I felt Lucy rest her head on my back as she fell asleep, causing me to hold her against my chest to keep her from falling. Finally able to run, I checked to make sure she was asleep before running full speed through the forest and stopped at another clearing.

I stopped and stared at the house. We're going to have to hide the blood bags from her, and get her a bed so she doesn't sleep on the couch every night. I walked up to the two story house and started to notice the little things I always miss when I'm running through. Like the way the wood is different shades of brown depending on how much water runs down the sides, and how Rogue did his roof job perfectly, making sure there weren't any holes at all for water to leak through.

I stepped on the welcome mat and opened the door with one hand, using my whole left arm to support the sleeping child in my arms. As I closed the door I leaned my head to the side to avoid the knife that was thrown at it.

I smirked and turned around to see my only brother, lying on the couch while twirling a knife in his hand. I tsked, "Rogue, are you going to greet me like that every time I come home?" I whispered, not bothering to repeat myself because he could hear me.

He smiled, "Well what if it was a human looking to rob us? He would have robbed us of all the money we have." He got up and moved to the back of the couch as I gently laid Lucy on the couch and covered her with the black blanket we left here for laughs sake; sense we don't feel any cold.

"You found a human? And you brought her here?" He whisper yelled at me as I sat in my leather chair and watched her sleep.

"There was another house in the forest that we've never found for some reason. It was burning down and I found her crying." I whispered back, watching as our cats sniffed curiously at the new person in the house.

Rogue looked at the girl, then at me. "Did she have that book when you were carrying her?" he asked, staring at the boxy object near her chest.

"Book? What book?" I asked, then gently pulled the blanket down to look at what she was holding. My eyes widened as they landed on the same book we have in our library, The Vampire and the Hunter, a story about the first vampires and hunters.

Rogue looked at me, and when I shook my head he got up and walked to the stairs leading to the rooms. He turned and whistled, "Come on, Frosch, time for bed." But his kitten just looked at him and jumped alongside Lector to curl up and sleep beside Lucy.

Rogue and I watched with amazement. Usually they would hide whenever another vampire came over to give them their monthly shipment of blood bags and tablets that would last two months but were only for emergencies, but to see them already be attached to her meant they liked her and they want her to stay.

Rogue looked from me to Lucy, then me, then Lucy. "Fine, she can stay. But tonight we have to move all the blood bags to our room fridges if we don't want her to know what we are." I nodded and headed to the fridge.

That night we removed all the bags and successfully removed them to our own rooms, splitting them half and half so we wouldn't have to go to one abounded room for food. After that, we gave Lucy her own room, set up some furnisher, and started learning how to cook (mostly Rogue because he was better at this). We started eating human meals and blood meals every day to keep Lucy in the dark about our secret.

-Back to the present-

The door squeaked and I looked over to see Rogue leaning on the door frame, his black hair was in a low pony tail that loosely hung down his back.

"So, what should we do? Tomorrow she'll start high school and probably meet others like us, or others in general." He whispered.

I sighed and looked at Lucy's face again; she looked so peaceful when she was dreaming. I shook my head, "Well she'll find out sooner or later you know, it's only a matter of time before she sees something and we're forced to reveal it for her safety."

Rogue looked at Lucy and smiled. "Maybe we should tell her on her birthday, it is in a week you know." He said and turned around to head to his room. _Maybe we should…_ I thought as I closed her door and walked to her room in silence.

I shut my door and grabbed a cold blood bag from my fridge in the corner, then bit into it as my fangs appeared and tore through the plastic wrapping. My eyes glowed a blood rose red as I drank more; I felt a little stream of blood trail down my chin as I drank the last drop and wiped my mouth.

If I had to descried what blood was like when you drank it, I would say, how does milk or water feel like when you drink it? The only difference is that I drink it from my fangs not my mouth. I caught a look at myself in the mirror as I walked to my black bed.

Red eyes, fangs out, wild white/ blond hair and a smeared blood trail on my chin. _I look like a monster._ I laughed at myself. Would I ever think this life was normal?

 **This was long o~o sorry for that i wanted to make sure you guys read his story.**

 **Please stick around for more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This was also added on the same night, i'm so tired...I've been reading and adding and typing all day so far! Anyway please enjoy this new chapter!**

Lucy's POV

The rest of the night was full of my fears of being in school. Sting and Rogue home schooled me for so long it felt normal, but now that I was going to an actual school, with actual people and teachers… the thought gave me shivers.

But somehow I made it through the night and woke up refreshed to my alarm. I sat up and stretched in the morning rays, my sore muscles relaxed as I stood out of my warm bed and quickly dressed in a white dress, black knee high boots, and my long blond hair was pulled up into a ponytail.

"Lucy! Breakfast! And you only have ten minutes to get out the door!? Sting yelled from downstairs.

 _10 minutes?!_ I thought as I stuffed my notebooks and pencils into my black leather messenger bag, and just to be safe I took my laptop off the charger and put it in the very back.

Finally I ran downstairs. "Did Rogue eat all the bacon yet?" I yelled and turned the corner to find a knife heading my way. Thinking fast, I shifted my weight so the knife past me, pulled a ninja star out of the bottom of a painting and threw it directly at the knife thrower.

A thunk was heard as the star hit a wooden shield, and Rogue poked his head out of the kitchen to see me and Sting (who threw the knife) glaring at each other.

"I still want to drop you off, Lucy." Sting said while getting up.

"I can walk the 4 miles to school, I know how to defend myself thanks to you and Rogue, so don't worry!" I huffed and went to the kitchen to grab a toast and bacon. Imagine my surprise when I found one toast but no bacon. "Rogue why do you always eat all the bacon!" I turned to the midnight haired man and scowled.

He shrugged and went to the fridge to make more only to find it empty of bacon. I sighed, "I'll grab more bacon on my way home." I looked at the time and screamed "I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" before grabbing a toast and ran out the door into the warm summer air.

I ran for what seemed like hours till I stopped to breath. My breath came out in pants as I began walking down the forest path. A twig snapped next to me and I stopped walking. More twigs snapped and I gripped my bag, ready to swing when whoever shows their face.

The bush rustled and out popped a blue cat. I sighed with relief and walked to the cat. "They there kitty," I said as I pet his fluffy blue head. He purred and leaned into my touch; I gently picked him up and read the red collar around his neck.

Hey Happy, where's your owner?" I whispered as I continued to pet him. As if he could understand me, he leaped out of my arms and ran circled around the bush. I smiled and followed him as he lead me deeper into the forest.

Happy stopped under a tree and looked up. When I followed him gave, I saw a pink headed idiot hanging from a rope tied to one of the branches. The man looked down and saw Happy first. "Oi, Happy! Did you find someone to help me?" He yelled from 50 feet in the air. His red shirt was folded up thanks to gravity, perfectly showing his eight pack. His black pants were over a pair of black sandals.

The cat meowed and turned to where I stood watching him dangle. He turned his head and his onyx eyes stared into my brown ones. "Can you climb?" He asked as his body turned with the wind. I nodded and his entire face lit up, "Great! Can you come up her and untie me?

I looked at the trunk of the tree and imagined how I could climb it before setting my bag down next to Happy, who curled up and watched as I started climbing the trunk. It was easy to climb up to where the branches were thanks to the knots and holes surrounding the trunk of the tree.

The hard part was getting to his branch, when I finally got there and set my foot down, the branch creaked and moved as my weight was added to the pink guys. I looked up and saw a sturdy looking branch above the knot. I jumped, pulled myself up, and then hung upside down where I could easily untie the rope.

"My names Natsu Dragneel by the way," the pink haired man said as I worked on the knot. I smiled and said back "Nice to meet you Natsu, my names Lucy." He smiled back and went back to swinging. Right as I untied the last knot his body fell, I watched as he gracefully landed on his feet and looked up at me.

He cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled, "Luce you can come down now!" I stared at the forest floor and felt sick, the floor started spinning as I hung onto the branch. "Natsu!" I yelled, the branch swayed and creaked.

He looked at me and tilted his head, "Yeah Lucy?"

"I might be afraid of heights!" I yelled and gripped the branch tighter. His smile turned into a look of horror, "Oh god, Luce, why did you climb the tree."

I laughed and shivered, "Well, you were in trouble and I was the only one here to help." The branch cracked and I was suddenly free falling, my hair whipped around as I fell faster and closer to the ground. I closed my eyes and yelled, "Natsuuuu!"

 **Will natsu save lucy? Stick around to find out XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, i got some awesome reviews on this story, sorry its taking so long to upload i'm working on "Medieval Times" which is another nalu fanfiction! But seriously, enjoy this new chapter! OMG I JUST NOTICED I SCREWED UP THIS CHAPTER! SOWWEY GUYS! Enjoy NOW.**

 _I'm about to die,_ I thought as the wind whistled around me. I closed my eyes and waited for the moment of pain then...

Warm arms encircled me and the wind died down around me. My whole body shook as Natsu grabbed his and my bag and started walking back to the path with Happy trailing behind us. I couldn't open my eyes at all as we silently walked down the path. Then Natsu suddenly burst out laughing and I opened my tear filled eyes to look at him.

"I'm not laughing at you." He said when he looked at me. "I'm just thinking of how mad the teachers are going to be when I finally show up." I jumped out of his arms and grabbed my bag. "Oh no I'm going to be late!"

He grabbed my arm as I began running and pulled me against him, making my cheeks glow red. "Don't worry they'll be easy on you sense your new." When he caught me staring at him he quickly added, "I know you're new because I'm a sophomore at the local high school."

"You go to Fairy High too?" I started to laugh. He smiled and started laughing too.

A meow and a hiss came from behind us and I turned around to see Happy's fur standing up and his tail was sticking straight up in the air.

"Happy?" Natsu said and picked up his frightened cat gently. "What's wrong?"

Happy's claws dug into Natsu's skin and he yelped in surprise, then started flailing around trying to get him off. _So much for manly power,_ I thought as I gripped my bag. Unknown to everyone, the bag has a secret compartment where knives and a few bullets were stored.

I got into a fighting stance and turned to where Happy hissed at, waiting for whoever was following us. Shout were audible from the woods as two men entered the clearing yelling at each other, "I thought you said she was in the tree!" The dark haired one yelled and tackled the blonder one.

"Well you said she followed this path and walked straight to school!" The blond one punched the other one, only to be kicked in the head by a very angry blond teen.

"WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!" I yelled and stood with my hands on my hips, making a very scary face as I looked at the two men.

"But Lucy! We heard you scream from inside the house and had to come find you!" Rogue wined then shut up when he caught Sting giving him a 'WTF MAN' face. "I mean, we heard you from a few feet away because we wanted to make sure you got to school safely."

 _Oh, they just wanted to make sure I was ok…_ I thought and sighed. "Well you don't have to worry; I just fell out of a tree and just thank Natsu for being there to save me."

I pointed to Natsu, but was surprised when he pulled me behind him and growled. "Natsu calm down! This is Sting and Rogue, there my adopted fathers." I rolled my eyes and grabbed the black haired and blond haired idiots by the back of their shirts.

Natsu grabbed them from me and pulled them a few feet back, then looked up and yelled: "I'll follow you I just want to introduce myself!" I frowned, then shrugged and walked off. _Guys are weird,_ I thought as I walked further away from them.

Natsu's POV

I watched as Lucy shrugged and walked off, when she was far enough away I threw the dark haired man away and pushed the blond one against a tree. "How do you know Luce and why are you her adopted fathers." I growled in his face, my fangs came out and my eyes turned red as agitation and possessiveness came over me.

Sting gave me an equal scary look as his fangs and eyes turned red. "I don't have to tell you anything, kid." He spat and kicked me off him.

I hissed and jumped back to him, ready to punch his gut when the darker haired one jumped out of the shadows and tackled me. We were all fighting, tearing trees down and kicking each other using all our vampire strength we could muster.

Finally, we all jumped back and stared each other down as our wounds closed. "Two against one isn't fair." I spit blood out of my mouth (I bit my tongue). Sting laughed, "Nothing fair when you're a vampire, Natsu was it?"

I grinned as Sting held out a hand in greeting. "Natsu Dragneel, at your service," I even bowed, and then we all burst out laughing at my stupid politeness.

"Sting Eucliffe, and my brother here is Rogue Cheney," He pointed from him and to Rogue, who smiled and nodded in acknowledgment.

"So why were you with Lucy, Natsu," Rogue began as we started walking, keeping a distance from Lucy but making sure she can't see or hear us.

I looked at Sting and Rogue, then at Lucy, and blushed in embarrassment. "Well, I asked my cat, Happy," I pointed to the blue cat now lying on my pink head. "to find someone nearby to untie me from a wolf trap, he came back with Lucy, who bravely climbed the tree and released me."

I frowned, "But then she remembered her fear of heights and clung onto the branch she was on till it snapped and she fell, I didn't know what came over me…but I jumped up and caught her before she touched the ground."

Sting and Rogue stared at each other and then looked at me with new smiles. "Well, sense we can't go to school (even though we look eighteen) we need you to stay with her. You have the same schedule anyway."

I nodded, "that was my plan anyway. But… why did you take Lucy into your care even though she was human?"

Rogue pointed to Sting, "Don't look at me; this idiot was the one who found her." Sting rolled his eyes and stretched his arms. "I don't know why I did, I just saw a little girl, wet and crying in the rain, and thought about what would it be like if I never had Rogue by my side."

I nodded and looked at my watch, _Oh no, I better catch up to Lucy quickly._ "Luce should be at the school gates right now, so I should go before she enters school on her own." They frowned and added as they walked towards the darkest part of the woods: "Tell Lucy to get more bacon on her way home!" then ran off.

I smiled and ran at full speed before crashing into Lucy. "AHH!" I heard her yell as I landed on top of her.

Lucy's POV

 _Maybe they really went to the market to get-_ my thoughts were interrupted when a certain pink headed body practically tackling me to the dusty ground. "GAAAHH," I screamed and almost instantly got crushed by his…muscled…body… _NO LUCY! BAD LUCY! NO WEIRD THOUGHTS!_ My thoughts screamed as I started squirming under him.

"Natsu… get off me…your literally… crushing me… right now!" I managed to whisper as he used his hands to get up. Something grabbed my boobs and pushed, I opened my eyes to see Natsu's look of horror and his hands on my boobs, holding him upright.

My face flushed red and I yelled "LUCYYY KIIICKKK!" and managed to kick him on the side of the face while covering myself with a flushed face.

"HAHA! YOU GOT KICKED BY A GIRL FLAME FACE!" A black haired man yelled, my face flushed harder as I saw he was only wearing boxers.

"WHY DON'T YOU PUT ON SOME CLOTHES ICE FREAK?!" Natsu yelled and tackled him, both were fighting faster than I've ever seen! Even on TV the boxers can't fight that fast, must less land a hit on one of these guys!

"Natsu, Gray… you'll both pay for squishing my cake on the FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" I heard a woman yell, only to turn around and see an angry looking scarlet woman walking to the two now cold sweating men.

 **I'm ending this chapter on the note of a very familiar looking scarlet woman angry about a cake XD**

 **I hope you all liked this chapter, i really loved it that some of you couldn't wait to read more and that made me want to write this XD**

 **It's noon so i'm SUUPPPERR tired too, so please review and suggest anything (or anyone) you might want to see later on in this fanfiction.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late upload i had lots to do this weak and i got caught up in reading fanfictions and hanging with my bff! I read your reviews (THANK YOU GUYS) and wanted to ask all you people who are enjoying this so far to enjoy this new chapter!**

 **I dont own fairy Tail!**

"Natsu, Gray…!" I heard a woman yell, only to turn around and see an angry looking scarlet woman walking to the two now cold sweating men. Her eyes were hidden by the hair in her face, making her more menacing.

"H-h-hey Erza!" The raven haired man said and wrapped his arm around Natsu's shoulders, "M-me and Natsu were just… play f-fighting! Right N-N-Natsu?" My real surprised was when Natsu –remember, he started fighting the raven headed (probably Gray) man when he just called him Flame face- put his OWN ARM around Gray's shoulders and shakily yelled "AYE!"

Erza stopped and noticed me on the ground coughing out dust from their "play fighting" and brushing it off my dress. She noticed me picking up my bag and said "What happened to the new student?" then glared at them.

Natsu gulped and stood behind me as I quickly explained to the enraged scarlet woman what happened and that it was not on purpose.

After the talk she walked away saying that Natsu had to give me a tour sense we have the same classes. I looked at Natsu to ask him about the classes when I caught him already fighting with Gray.

"Your weak fire breath!" Gray shouted and punched Natsu's face.

"Well your punched are weak ice princess!" Natsu yelled and punched Gray in the stomach.

"FUCK YOU!" They shouted and punched each other in the face AT THE SAME TIME! I just watched this scene unfold with open mouthed astonishment.

I waited for… I don't even know how many minutes but Natsu and Gray finally both stood up and glares at each other as they walked to where I was yawning.

But my mind was blown when Natsu looked at me and smiled like nothing happened. Gray looked me down and frowned, "Well unlike flame brain here, I'm not going to be in class when it's over, so bye…" He walked off and kept looking at me and Natsu as he walked.

"What was that about? And how were you guys moving so fast?" I asked and started walking with Natsu to the entrance. "You must not be good at multi-tasking, Lucy, because we were actually moving pretty slow!" He laughed and faced forward.

I frowned, _But I saw them and it was super-fast…_ I sighed and took out my schedule and showed him.

"Why didn't you tell me we had the same schedule?" "I didn't think it mattered mentioning at the moment, and we were having a good time." I puffed my cheeks to hide my embarrassment. For the rest of the day Natsu goofed off while giving me the most memorial tour I've known (even though this is my first).

"And that is the entire lay out of Fairy High!" Natsu finished and threw his hands into the air with satisfaction as the bell rang in the back ground. Natsu and I fled the crowding halls and left to the school yard.

"How do you like your first day of school?" Natsu said and leaned on the gate. We stared at each other for a while then both fell to the floor laughing and holding our stomachs as we laughed/cried at the question.

"It wasn't really a first day of school though!" I managed to gasp out while laughing.

He walked me to the department store, but when he looked inside he frowned. "Um, Luce. I'm just going to wait for you here." Even though I was confused, I just nodded and went inside by myself instead of asking him what was wrong.

A.C blew my hair as I walked through the sliding doors; I ignored the baskets and headed straight for the meat isle. Quickly, I grabbed a package of bacon and headed to the counter, only to be stopped by two guys with piercings on their tongues and ears.

"hey babe, wanna head over with us tonight?" The darker haired one said and rested his arm over my head. "We'll pay you big if you come with us."

The lighter haired one smirked while glaring at anyone who went into this isle. Fear overwhelmed me, but was soon replaced with cold determination. "I'm sorry, but I have to go to my own home." I said, then pushed him out of my way and kicked the other as I exited the isle and paid for the bacon.

Natsu wasn't waiting for me when I got outside though, only darkness as the moon rises. I looked at my watch and almost screamed with frustration when it said 7:30 PM. _Sting and Rogue are going to kill me!_

While I walked through the woods, I thought about the last time I was late, it was the time I wanted to go for a walk without their permission.

 _Lucy's Memory_

 _I was 10 and angry that Sting and Rogue wouldn't let me out, so out of childish anger I snuck out of the house and ran into the woods for a walk. It was fun, the trees were whispering, the grass was soft under my feet as I walked and the animal were gazing at me curiously as I passed._

 _But the fun only lasted till the sun set, then I knew I was in real trouble. Sting told me not to stay out when the sun was sleeping and the moon was shining, and even though I snuck out, I didn't want to worry Sting and Rogue that much._

 _The sky got darker as I walked back to the house, the walking stopped when I heard crunching behind me, and a few words Sting and Rogue told me not to say till I was older._

 _"_ _Metal head I think you got us lost!" "You're the one who told us this was a short cut salamander!" "Ice freak told me to tell you it was iron brain!" Suddenly three figures walked out of the bushes and right in front of me._

 _There was a salmon haired one, a long black haired one, and a raven haired one. I was amazed how the raven haired one had clothes when i first saw them, but no clothes when I blinked. The black haired one had a lot of piercings and black clothes, I'm guessing he likes black clothes. The pink haired one only had a vest, baggy pants, and black sandals, but his scarf was what I liked the most. It looked like dragon scales from the books that keep appearing in my bookcase, but while and black striped._

 _"_ _There are people here? I thought you said there were none metal foot." The raven one said and messed with his hair._

 _"_ _I said I didn't think there were people here, ice freak. And my steps aren't that heavy!" The black haired man yelled and they started fighting over who was the loudest. I stared at the salmon haired one and found him slowly walking to me, like he was afraid of scaring me._

 _When he finally stood in front of me, he sat down and stared at me. I stared back at him, then gathered up my courage and started playing with his hair. "What are you doing to my hair?" Salmon asked as I played with it._

 _"_ _I wanted to know what it felt like, and it turns out that it's really soft…like Stings…" I whispered the last part and hugged his head from the back. He sighed and put me on his shoulders, making me squeak then laugh as he swung me around._

 _"_ _Oi! Cotton head? What are you doing with the girl?" The black haired one yelled and headed towards us, and then I saw the raven head one staring in the distance and frowning slightly as Pinky laughed and held onto me._

 _"_ _Hey, there's the girl I was talking about!" I heard a gruff voice say before rough hands grabbed me and pulled me off the pink's head. I screamed as I was thrown over someone's shoulder and moved away from the group I just met._

 _"_ _Let me go!" I screamed as they walked away, the man said "shut up!" and kept walking. A name came to mind as they walked and I looked at the pink's eyes and screamed "Natsu help me!" while tears fell in my eyes and I reached for him._

 _"_ _Didn't I tell you to shut up!" The man holding me growled and a stinging pain grabbed my neck and I screamed. I felt something suck my blood and I cried and begged him to stop._

 _My cries got quieter as the man kept sucking my blood._ So…tired… _I thought as my arms went limp and my tears stopped flowing. Everything went in slow motion when I cast a glance at the group and saw them charging towards them… the black haired guy was smiling, the raven one was calm, but Natsu was angry, the only common thing they had on their faces were red eyes and… fangs…?_

 _The pain was ripped away as things got back into motion and I cried out. Then felt arms wrap around my small body and hold me in a protective embrace as the other two fought off the bad men. I felt soft hair against my face and slowly looked down to see Natsu's mass of hair molded into my gold hair._

 _"_ _N…Nat…su…" I whispered, my throat felt torn off and I would see blood on Natsu's hair from where it touched my wounded side. "Lucy, come on, stay with me!" Natsu cried and started ripping his vest off and wrapping it on my neck._

 _"_ _Nat…su…I'm…scared…" I coughed and winced as he added pressure. "Don't be scared, Luce, just stay awake and live ok? We'll get you to your parents."_

 _I managed to softly laugh. "You're going…to…send me…to he..aven…then…?" He smiled as tears ran down his blood soaked face. "No, Luce, I'm going to get you back to Sting, but this will hurt a bit so just hold on…"_

Lucy's POV

A crack split me out of memory lane, and a chill crept up my spine to warn me I was being watched. I kept my cool, knowing that if I let fear get hold of me then I would run out of energy to fight.

 **You like? OH! And i noticed i had a mistake in ch 4 so i fixed it for you guys who reviewed and screamed at me because of this mistake! So please check that out! I'm posting this at 10:22 PM and sense i'm not tired i might update another chapter, please review and tell me good things!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm soooooo sorry for the long wait, i've been grounded and in Galveston with my bff! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, i loved this chapter but thats my opinion! This has some blood in it so i'm just saying now: DON'T FREAK OUT! THERE IS A REASON TO THIS! Enjoy~**

Instead I just kept walking, slowly unzipping the front of my messenger bag. My heart started racing as the smell of iron and rot hit my nose, making me cough and walk faster. The footsteps grew nearer, my breath coming in short gasps as I broke out into a run.

Shadows dances across the dirt path, the branches overhead reaching towards me as I brushed against them, the moons rays hidden by the thick canopy of leaves. The smell grew stronger, and my body felt like brick were trailing behind me, slowly sapping my energy to run.

I was so distracted by the smell that I eventually tripped, my fall was not graceful or less painful than any other fall, my bag and the bacon I was carrying dropped on either side of my pained body.

My head hurt, no, my entire body hurt. I could feel the stings of new cuts on the palms of my hands and my knees, which broke most of my fall, but my head took a lot of damage still. I felt my mind fog over when dark laughter filled the silent forest.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the brat from eight years ago." I heard the man sneer.

My blood ran cold, he grabbed my blond hair and pulled me up so I was face to face with him. "I don't know what you're talking about, but you have the wrong person." I hissed and started to thrash around.

He just tilted his head back and laughed again, only to twist around and throw me against a tree. I gritted my teeth against a scream as I fell onto the ground, only to be pulled back up. "Remember the pain you felt that day, how scared you were when you knew you were going to die, the feeling of your blood leaving your body." He licked my neck, right where the pulse is.

My fogged brain cleared up suddenly and the memory I remembered just seconds ago became clearer.

 _"Hey, there's the girl I was talking about!" I heard a gruff voice say before rough hands grabbed me and pulled me off the pink's head. I screamed as I was thrown over someone's shoulder and moved away from the group I just met._

 _"Let me go!" I screamed as they walked away, the man said "shut up!" and kept walking. A name came to mind as they walked and I looked at the pink's eyes and screamed "Natsu help me!" while tears fell in my eyes and I reached for him._

 _"Didn't I tell you to shut up!" The man holding me growled and a stinging pain grabbed my neck and I screamed. I felt something suck my blood and I cried and begged him to stop._

 _My cries got quieter as the man kept sucking my blood._ So…tired… _I thought as my arms went limp and my tears stopped flowing. Everything went in slow motion when I cast a glance at the group and saw them charging towards them… the black haired guy was smiling, the raven one was calm, but Natsu was angry, the only common thing they had on their faces were red eyes and… fangs…?_

"Yes… you remember me now right?" A silver glint caught my eye and he stabbed my side. I felt a scream rip out of my throat. The man just smiled while he licked my throat more, then his fangs pierced my skin, causing my throat to let out another blood curling scream.

I felt his fangs enter deeper, my screams died down to only whimpers as he drank more. He moaned and started wiggling the knife still in my side, my throat let out a weak scream. I felt his fangs release their hold on my throat and his glowing red eyes stared at my bloodied body.

"Your blood is delicious when you're in pain," he whispered as he took the knife out of my side. "Wonder how much you'll scream if I hurt you some more…"

He threw me to the ground and sat on my hips, making me enable to move away from his red eyes. My arms were held above my head with one of his rough hands while his other was sliding my shirt up.

I felt tears fall down on either side of my face as he slid my shirt up. "Natsu…" I trembled.

"OI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LUCE?!" I heard a yell and the weight on my hips vanished. I opened my tear filled eyes and saw familiar pink hair trying to punch the man who hurt me.

The man and Natsu were moving so fast my eyes could barely keep up with them. The strangers eyes were glowing red, but Natsu's were flaming red and filled with anger. The man just laughed as he dodged all of Natsu's punches and kicks. "For one so old," He began and vanished, leaving only the swaying trees to whisper. "You're weak and childish."

Silence filled the path, Natsu wasn't moving at all, as if afraid of breaking the silence. "Natsu…." I whispered then winced, my throat felt like someone ripped it out and replaced it with needles, I could tell my side was still bleeding because my white shirt was slowly turning redder by the second.

"Natsu…" I repeated, wanting to cheer him up. His body flinched, and then his head moved up so he could look at me. I saw hurt and anger flash in his eyes as he walked closer to me, his flaming red eyes were replaced with warm onyx ones as he picked me up bridal style and started running towards my house.

"Natsu…" I coughed and he looked at me with sad eyes. "It wasn't… your fault…" My eyes felt heavy, and I slowly descended into darkness.

Natsu's POV

"It wasn't…your fault…" I heard those words as her body went limp in my arms. _No….she isn't…is she?!_ My thoughts were full of worry, eventually the worry turned into fear, making me propel myself faster down the path.

The smell of smoke and meat filled my nose as a small two story cottage came into view. I felt my heart go up my throat as I stopped and took some time to gaze at the warm and welcoming sight. _I've seen bigger, and more expensive, houses during my years._ I though as I started heading towards the door. _But this house, even if its small, is the best house I've ever seen._

I looked down at Lucy for a moment. Her skin was pale and cold to the touch, her neck was covered in blood, the beautiful golden locks she had were matted down on one side with her blood. I checked her pulse and was relieved to find a slow but steady heartbeat.

The loud crash of wood against wood hit my sensitive hearing and I looked up, already knowing what fate awaited me. I inwardly sighed and looked up; only to come face to face with rage filled red eyes.

The feathered weight in my arms was immediately taken from me by what looked like a black shadow, my eyes watched with horror as the shadow eventually took the form of Rogue Cheney, the vampire I had fought earlier when Happy freaked out and tried to tear my face off.

 **Again, i'm soooo sorry for the long wait ;~; I'll try to stop getting myself ground from now on just for you guys who hae liked, favored, and reviewed this story! And to add to that: I HAVE GRAMMAR ERRORS! I KNOW I DO! Also i've decided to discontinue Medieval Times because...well...I NEED TO WORK ON THIS ONE! Big shout out to my awesome friend AkiraTKGW who was the one who introduced me to this wonderful site!**

 **Wow this is long...I'll try my best to update as soon as possible! Bye~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Know its been a while, but thanks to all of you who actually reviewed! I read it this morning and was like: "DAMN! I can't let chu guys down ;~;" So i sat down (at 12 a.m. because i forgot everything after breakfast) and started typing this chapter for you guys ^~^ Enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or it's character OR this idea! Thank rosario vampire for that ;3**

I looked at the man in front of me and gulped. It was Sting Eucliffe, the blond devil. Which ment that I had come face to face with the twin demons of the night, who also happened to be one of the oldest vampires in vampire history. And right now the oldest vampire in history looked at me like he wanted to eat me, puke me out, then rebuild me out of the thrown up parts, and then kill me again.

"How. Did. This. Happen." Sting's voice was low and probably ment to be frightening and scary. Frightening? Not as much as his eyes. But scary? I felt like pissing my pants right there. My face must have not shown what he wanted because in the blink of an eye, I went from standing to in the air and free falling with Sting on top of my body, making it impossible to land on my feet.

I felt like pins and needs were stabbing my back a million times when I hit the dirt ground. I opened my eyes and saw a circular wall around us, which meant that I had actually made a crater when I "landed". Sting's weight didn't help with the pain either, right now he felt like her weighted a ton as he stood on my stomach and chest.

He leaned down so we were face to face, red eye to my normal-but-pained black eye, and hissed out of his fang-showing mouth, "I will not repeat myself after this, how did you let her get hurt."

I winced a bit as I struggled out of his weight, only to a knee dig into my gut, causing more pain to my back and my chest. _Should I tell them….it might just anger them more-_ my thoughts were interrupted by another flood of pain to my body. _Yep, let just tell them so they stop hurting me._

"Get off my body so I can breathe, Sting." I wheezed out, pain throbbing everywhere I move. After what seemed like hours of thinking I felt the weight lift off my body, I looked and saw Sting sitting down, cris-crossed, and staring at me like I was a terrible child.

 _Here it goes._

 _~At the grocery store~_

 _"_ _It wasn't really a first day of school though!" Luce said and laughed, which only made me laugh for some reason. I don't know why, but I feel…different around Luce. Not a bad kind of different, but a confusing kind. She makes me nervous but happy, excited and sad, mad and fired up! All I know from the jumble of feelings is that I like hanging out with Luce, and maybe, I might even like her._

 _We stopped when we reached the department store and I caught a glimpse of what was inside, or rather….who was inside._

 _Standard items were on standard shelves with standard people looking at items. But one head of pale white caught my eye and it felt like I couldn't breathe anymore._ Not her….anything but her…. _I looked at Luce, who was still heading inside and hung behind. "Um…" what should I say, what should I say?! "I'll just wait for you here." Then I leaned against the wall as I watched her disappear into the crowd outside._

 _"_ _Hey Natsu." I smooth voice whispered next to me, I felt the hairs on my neck stand up as that voice continued in my ear. "How's death been for you."_

Just a nightmare, just another one of those past nightmares. _I thought as I slowly turned my head to come face to face with ocean blue eyes and snow white hair. I felt something stab myy chest as I looked at her, watched her, stare into the store. I saw something flash across her eyes as they landed on Luce, but it vanished too quickly to know what it was._

 _"_ _I see you've made friends while I was gone…" I heard the sorrow in her voice, but her blue eyes were burning with flames of anger and something else…something more dangerous than anger. Suddenly, a tug came to my shirt and I was on the roof of the store._

 _"_ _L-L-Lisanna why are you here?" I was trembling now; fear was coursing through my vanes as I looked her over for the first time in years. She was wearing all black; black tube top to expose her breast, tight black shorts reaching to her mid-thigh, and black knee high boots to pull it all off. She didn't anything like the Lisanna I used to know, small, sweet, innocent and happy. This Lisanna? Tall, vicious looking, and….angry?_

 _I watched her seductively walk towards me, she stopped right in front of me and slid her hands up my shoulders and around my neck, making sure that I didn't notice the little blonde figure heading towards the woods and a blood bath. I saw Lisanna look to the side and smirk._

 _Curious, I turned my head towards the direction and only saw woods, a thought came in my mind and i started panicking._ What if Luce went without me? What if she's hurt? _I turned back around to tell Lisanna bye when I saw that look in her eyes again as she looked at me and to the woods before vanishing._

 _I looked at my hands, and blood appeared on them._ In her eyes…. _I shook my head and jumped off the building roof, only to take off once my feet hit the ground. But that look in her eyes… if I'm not mistaken…..then it could be…._

 _Jealousy._

I finished my story with a sigh and looked at Rogue, who had joined us somewhere in the middle of my story. "How is she." My voice was clearly stating that I would get an answer even if I went in and looked at her myself.

He just stared at me with no emotion, then shook his head and replied, "She's fine, I just hooked her up to one of the blood bags and cleaned her wounds. She does have 2 broken ribs though AND a ton of blood loss so it should be a while before she wakes up."

I breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Sting, who was silently staring off into space with his chin on his hand and the other on his knee. "Blondie, whatcha thinkin'?" I yelled, Sting shook his head and glared at me.

"Just thinking how stupid you are for leaving my Luce alone to have a pow wow with some girl we don't know and you haven't seen in forever." Sting yelled and stomped over to me. I frowned slightly, "I didn't do it on purpose she dragged me up there and kept my attention away from Luce."

Rogue tapped my shoulder and I turned around. His eyes were filled to the brim with curiosity and wonder as he finally asked the dreaded question I was hoping he wouldn't say.

"Who is…this Lisanna in the story to you?"

I looked up at the sky and felt my heart split. "My ex-girlfriend, who died two years ago."

 **OOOOHHH SNAAAP 3 why is Lisanna here?! And how is she alive? Btw readers, school is coming up and my dad made an awesome** **schedule for meh to get my stuff done faster and easier! But it also means i might have no time to update because im in ALL AP CLASSES x ~x bad choice, i know, but i like challenges! So just a reminder that i might not be updating as fast (or slow?) as i normally do because of school o-o**

 **Please review, favor, follow, anything!** **And help me spred this story by sharing it because i really wan this to become popular...maybe...but yeah. Bye~**


End file.
